ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ymir
Ymir was the first Frost Giant and the asgardian god of winter. he is said to have been born from jotunheim icy structure it self and threatened to bring to the nine realms an endless age of frost but was defeated by odins father king bor and was imprisoned in the planet where he rested for countless millennium. but after Loki attempted to use the brifrost to destroy the Frost Giant race, Ymir seal was broken and he awoke taking the remaining giants he sought to exact vengeance on Asgard by destroying the earth before freezing all the realms ymir crashed in the Arctic Ocean and his small army soon after and he marched to the closet city to begin his conquest but than thor the one who saved his planet appeared accompanied by the warrior three and they engaged the keeper of frost but he was far too strong and quickly pinned them and carried on setting his sights on New York city but hogun used his spear at his chest leaving a dent and thor realised Ymir wasn't indestructible they just needed to break his armor and they reassumed the fight. Utilizing his hammer lightning thor was able to destroy his outer shell with a powerful bolt from mjolnir at full speed but it only made ymir angry who than absorbed the remaining jotuns to grew stronger and begin spreading a massive snow storm across the entire planet and prepares to kill them when suddenly iron man and the hulk arrive forcing Ymir to the ground and they than joined forces to defeat him. As he entered the city limit iron man decided they needed to turn his own strength against him and deployed a colossal suit he was saving for a moment like this but he proved too strong for even this when sif catches sight of the spear and advises thor to use it to bypass the armor and he lunged at the giant just as he was about to kill tony and with hulk help broke threw Ymir defences causing him great agony. He soon found his heart and used mjolnir to gather all the lightning in range that than surged threw him and than using all his strength he fired a blast that destroyed his core ymir roared with rage his body than begun breaking down thor managed to escape just as he shattered destroying the keeper of winter once and for all thus ending the threat of the jotuns for good. Powers and Abilities Ymir possesses vast superhuman strength, greater than that of any other Frost or Ice Giant. He is extremely long-lived, and possibly immortal which is untrue. His body greatly resembles ice in various ways, and if it was not for his ability to generate intense cold from his body, Ymir would melt when exposed to high temperatures. Ymir's body is extraordinarily resistant to injury, and although it can be shattered, as ice can, Ymir can cause the fragments of his form to reassemble. Ymir continually generates extreme cold from his body in an unknown, perhaps magical fashion. If he so chooses, Ymir can cause anything he touches, including the air, to freeze. * Superhuman Strength: Ymir can lift things up to 100 tons. His strength is greater than that of any other Frost or Ice Giant. * Frost Immunity: As the King of Jotuns, Ymir is immune to coldness. His body is made of thick ice. * Cryokinesis: Ymir can generate intense cold from his body. Ymir can cause anything he touches, including the air, to freeze. * Immortality: Ymir is extremely long-lived. Ymir can cause the fragments of his form to reassemble which is revealed to be done by a small organ that reassemble his body which is also his weakness if the core is destroyed it results in his permeant destruction. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Jotunns Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Deceased Characters